


Don't touch my boyfriend

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam had just got back home from his 24-hr mission, and his room was empty, except from a note from Bucky, saying he was out on a run with Clint, he got change into a new t shirt and sweatpants, and falls flat on his bed, he was dead exhausted. He barely slept for an hour when his phone vibrated on his bedside table.





	Don't touch my boyfriend

Sam had just got back home from his 24-hr mission, and his room was empty, except from a note from Bucky, saying he was out on a run with Clint, he got change into a new t shirt and sweatpants, and falls flat on his bed, he was dead exhausted. He barely slept for an hour when his phone vibrated on his bedside table. Unknown caller ID.

“Hello?” Sam answered groggily

“We have your partner with us.” The caller replied

“Wait who?” Sam rubs his eyes tiredly.

“A brunette who won’t stop shouting Russian curse words in our face.” They replied

“Fuck! You have Bucky!” Sam replies as he suddenly sat up.

“You have 24 hrs to give us a million dollar, or we would send you a part of him, no police involved.” They replied.

“Touch one strand of his hair, and you will be sorry.” Sam replies, he could here a muffled scream before the person hangs up.

Sam got up from his bed, he rushed to get changed, as he used his free hands to call Steve.

“Sup Wilson?” Steve answered the phone call.

“Bucky had been kidnapped! And they want a million-dollar ransom! Cap you got to help me!” Sam replies.

“Wait what? Since when?” Steve replies

“Since I don’t know, I came home this morning to an empty apartment, and just a note from Bucky saying he had gone out for a run with Clint. Steve, please help me.” Sam replies, worriedly.

“Alright, we will meet you at the compound, we will plan this out well.” Steve replies.

“Alright, I’ll see you, but please don’t get the police involved, they might hurt my Bucky.” Sam said, as he grabs his keys and his wallets.

“We won’t. I’ll see you then. Drive safely, trust me, Bucky will be okay.” Steve replies before hanging up.

The drive to the compound was awfully long, and Sam was worried, tired and frustrated, he missed Bucky, and he prayed nothing happened to Bucky. as he parks his car in the garage, and walks into the compound, everyone was in the meeting room. Everyone greets him, while Tony was showing them the plan. Sam sighs as he took a seat. His phone then starts to vibrate again. Unknown caller ID again. Tony connects it to his system to track the caller.

“Hello?” Sam answered the call.

“The time is ticking Samuel, we’re getting impatient. You don’t want us to hurt your boyfriend, do you?” The caller said.

“Listen, I have to gather the money, so please give me some time, please don’t hurt my boyfriend.” Sam begged, just then he heard Bucky scream.

“Fuck! Let me go! My boyfriend will kill you!” Bucky shouts

“Hush now, or I might cut more than just your hair.” The caller said.

“You have 12 hrs now. I’ll call you again when the time is up.” The caller replied, before he hangs up.

“Guys, we need to act fast!” Steve said, as the call ended.

“Location found, Rhodey and I will fly there first, all of you suit up. I’ll send the location to the quinjet. Hurry up!” Tony said as he runs out of the room to his lab.

Everyone suits up, and get into the quinjet, Natasha and Steve flew the quinjet, Sam was pacing around the jet, Peter was communicating with Tony and Rhodey, while Thor was sitting at the other corner with Bruce.

“We’re here, everybody ready? Remember the plan, get Barnes, beat the shit out of the kidnapper if they get physical. We’re not sure who we’re dealing with, it might be Hydra, or some Shield agents going rogue.” Steve instructed. Everyone nods and they got ready to leave.

Sam scans the whole building, there were agents everywhere, he was worried for Bucky’s safety right now. Natasha and Steve would take the level with the most agents, Tony and Rhodey will take the higher level, while Thor and Peter and himself will go ahead and save Bucky. Bruce just says inside of the jet; in case they needed the big guy. They fought anyone and everyone that got in their way, as they reached the level, Sam knew Bucky was behind that door. As he opens the door, Bucky was seated in the middle of the room.

“Bucky are you okay?” Sam asked as he walks towards Bucky.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” Bucky asked as he looks up at Sam, there were emptiness in his eyes. Bucky suddenly stood up, and advanced towards Sam. Sam back away, fast.

“Steve! Tony! Bucky has been activated! I need back up! Level 5! Now!” Sam said into his intercom, he was running away, he didn’t want to hit his boyfriend or even harm him.

“We’re on our way now! Thor and Peter, assist Sam. Whatever happens don’t hurt Bucky! remember that guys!” Steve said, everyone acknowledges it.

Bucky was charging towards everyone, kicking and punching them, he had put Natasha in a chokehold, he had kicked Peter into a corner, he even tried punching Thor in his jaws, only for Thor to grab him and throws him down on the ground. Tony and Rhodey took turn to hit him, only for Bucky to grab them by their arms and just slams them together. Bucky then locked onto his target, Sam. He chased Sam, then grabs him by the neck and slams him against the wall, Sam grunts as his whole body feels the aching pain. Just then Bucky took out his switch blade.

“No. Hunny. No! you don’t want to do this.” Sam begged.

“He has a knife guy! I need assistant right now!” Sam shouts.

“Fuck!” Sam whines as Bucky stabs his side. He groans when he slides down the wall, Bucky leans down and twist the knife in him.

“On your left!” Steve shouted, as he throws the shields towards Sam, Sam grabs it and hits Bucky in the head. Bucky falls to his side. Steve runs towards Sam, he helps Sam up.

“How are you feeling buddy?” Steve asked Sam.

“Well if you could have thrown the shield much earlier, I won’t get stabbed you know.” Sam replies.

“Let’s go back, I might need some extra blood and some needed stitches. But now….” Sam couldn’t finish what he was saying when everything went blank for him, he then falls into Steve’s arms.

Sam woke up hours later, in the infirmary, with his lower abdomen covered in bandage, he tried to move, only for Bucky to stop him.

“Hey there love.” Sam greets him.

“Don’t hey there love me, I could have killed you hunny.” Bucky sighs.

“Look I’m fine, just a couple stab wounds and bruised ribs, I’m okay.” Sam said, as he tries to sit up.

“I nearly killed you, babe. Fuck I’m still dangerous. I really thought Shuri had helped remove it. But I thought wrong.” Bucky sighs as he sat next to Sam on his bed.

“Look you can be an assassin for all I care, Hydra can still control your stupid brain for all I care, but hunny, I will still love you. Also, this will be the last time you ever go on a run with Clint, no more running with that stupid bird brain, you’re only allowed to go with me or Stevie. End of conversation. Come on here, I need to sleep.” Sam said, as he pulls Bucky into a hug and pulls him into bed, Bucky just nods into his embrace.


End file.
